


Apologies Left Behind

by OnyxKitten93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Ray needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the gulag, the team has a get together but Leonard notices his favourite Eagle Scout missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day! Probably the saddest thing I have ever written and it still ends fluffily. I still apologise for the sadness however, but Ray needs a hug.

After the harrowing experience of extracting the team from the gulag and the heightened emotions needing an outlet, Rip Hunter decided the best move for the team was to recover and bond further as a team to avoid the same mistakes as the last missions. Everyone agrees and Rip parks the Waverider in small town in northern Canada to avoid detection. Leonard and Jax quickly come back with alcohol and Jax sporting a guilty look to match Leonards triumphant laughter and smirk.

Passing out the beer to everyone, Leonard decides furthers Jax’s embarrassment and casually sits next to Sara and Kendra while striking up a conversation, leaving him to sit next to an equally uncomfortable Mick. Soon after, Stein and Rip retire to their own quarters with amused smiles and a bid goodnight. As Kendra and Sara soon delve into a conversation of their own, Leonard smirks to himself and surveys the room. Jax and Mick both making awkward attempts at conversation with one another, Kendra and Sara happily occupied with each other and Ray is… gone. 

Sara notices his search of their resident Eagle Scout and smirks, pointing towards the direction of the quarters and Kendra hands him an extra beer with a wink and smug smile while waving him forward. He mock glares at both of them, turning to leave when Mick gives him a similar smug smirk and he just rolls his eyes, heading towards Ray’s room

Expecting a tired but otherwise friendly Ray, Leonard gives the door two quick kicks before pressing the button with his elbow to let himself in. “What are you hiding in here for Raymond?” He drawls out sarcastically, letting himself in as the door shuts behind him. Ray looks up from his bed with a small frown at his sudden appearance. “I’m not hiding, I want to be alone…” Ray trails off flatly, trying to convey the unspoken message. Leonards smirk briefly drops at Ray’s words and tone, but quickly makes up his mind and sits in front of him stubbornly. Taking a drink while pushing the other into Ray’s hand, “Why’s that Pretty boy?” He questions teasingly, trying to get Raymond to meet his eyes, but they stay rooted to the bedspread. Leonard never thought he would miss those huge brown eyes full of warmth and light until they had been taken away from him, but now there absence was almost chilling. 

Eyes still downcast, Ray deflects “Why are you here?” He questions bleakly but softly, however the sting is felt all the same and Leonard starts to get annoyed but can’t come up with an immediate or simple answer. “Because you’re not out there!” He counters after a beat, jabbing a finger in the direction of the door. Ray gives a cold glare in response and the sight makes Leonard’s heart plummet into his stomach painfully. The panic starts to slowly creep into Leonard as the man in front of him remains impassive, a shadow of the man he had been before the gulag. Still trying to appear detached, Leonard tries to turn the conversation, not used to comforting anyone other than his sister.

“So you survived the Gulag, we’re all alive and your pretty face is still intact. What's the problem Eagle Scout?” Leonard tries teasingly, and Ray smiles weakly, but the warmth is still missing from his eyes. Leaning down place his untouched bottle beside the bed and avoid Leonard’s intense gaze, he moves back to his original spot on the bed and keeps his eyes down. Leonard’s frustration grows at Ray’s unusual silence and he quickly puts his bottle beside Ray’s and grasps the collar of his shirt roughly, Ray’s eyes meeting his own in shock. “What the hell is your problem Raymond?” Leonard asks coldly, eyes flashing just as they had before in the control room. 

Responding on instinct, Ray pitches forward, grabbing Leonard’s outstretched wrist while eyes wrought with sadness bore deep into Leonard’s. “You.” Inside, a part of Leonard cracks slightly, but his eyes and posture remain determined and they both stay frozen while Leonard responds with the same intensity. “Why?” He demands, despite not being sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Expecting anger at his selfishness, disgust at the deaths by his hand in the gulag or just frustration for not leaving him in peace, Leonard is shocked by the answer. 

“I almost saw you die. And I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Ray answers back pale and looking torn before continuing. “I became the Atom because I couldn’t do anything to save someone I loved. My fiancee Anna. I watched helpless as they killed her right in front of me and I couldn’t save her.” He ends brokenly, eyes once again lowered to the bed. “Watching Vostok with a gun to your head was like seeing it all over again.” Leonard stills, sadness at odds with the warmth traveling through his body at his words. Not knowing what to do or say, Leonard leans slightly forward and wraps his free arm around Ray’s shoulder, pulling him in awkwardly for a one armed hug. “I’m still here. No one is going to take me down that easily Raymond.”

Ray himself freezes for a moment, just as shocked as Leonard by his actions before responding slowly, letting go of Len’s wrist and leaning in slightly for a moment before pulling back to look Leonard in the eye. Missing the warm contact, Leonard leans in softly acting on instinct and looks up while Raymond looks down and they're lips brush softly against one another. Both gasp slightly but neither pull away and Leonard takes the moment to gently thread his fingers through Ray’s hair and pull him down softly, giving him the chance to back away. Instead, Ray responds positively if hesitantly and their lips meet again, for a deeper but still chaste kiss when Ray starts to tremble from staying upright so long. Both pulling back slightly, Leonard speaks first. “You’re hurt.” He says plainly with a frown and Ray simply nods tiredly in agreement.

Leonard sighs softly and gets off the bed and Ray lets out a small sound of protest, but Leonard turns around after wiping the affectionate smile from his face. Taking of his parka and shoes he motions for Ray to lay down and quickly mutters “Gideon. Lights.” Before laying behind him and wrapping his arm gently across his chest. “Might as well stay with you Eagle Scout, I get the feeling I don’t want to go to my room tonight.” Ray makes an inquisitive noise and turns around with a small smile and Leonard feels a small pang of satisfaction at being the one to make his smile return. Mick has had his eye on Jax for a while and it looks like after today the feeling seems to be mutual. And my room is in between theirs”

Leonard chuckles softly at Ray’s shocked face, giving him a quick kiss in affection before he can stop himself. “Go to sleep, you’ll see in the morning.” Leonard chuckles and Ray responds with another small smile, before returning the kiss and wrapping his own arm around Leonard. Leonard ducks his head underneath Ray’s chin and smiles softly to himself, the happiness in Ray’s eyes allowing him to drift peacefully to sleep with his Eagle Scout.


End file.
